Being Sick Is Not awesome
by Crazy4NeilPatrickHarris
Summary: CrissColfer fic where Chris gets sick Darren takes care of him and asks him to Marry him this is from Chris's POV
1. Chapter 1

One day I woke up and drove to the set and Darren said "hi Chris" and I said "Hi Darren"

and i hugged him and I coughed and and said "i'm fine" then I sneezed and Darren said"go home Chris and rest " "NO" i screamed then i said "sorry i'm not feeling good but I will stay"

Darren said "go home and rest i'll come take care of you" and I said "it will be just like if Kurt was sick and Blaine would make him feel better " and Darren said "yes" so I went home and next thing I knew Darren brought soup and orange juice with him "I have the flu but your're here" i said he said "yes and i'm going to make you feel better they arent filming our scenes till you get better " I smiled we watched tv then Darren said you want to watch a movie I said yes .

and we watched one that Darren made on the set of everyone telling me to get well soon and at the end I was tearing up Darren said "get well soon Chris Blaine cant be the same without Kurt get well soon my awesome friend" I smiled and said "you didn't have to do that".

Darren said "yes I did" then i couldnt sleep so Darren was reading The Land Of Stories to me I couldnt belive it Darren was reading my own book and I said "Darren you are so sweet for taking care of me and making me feel better " and Darren said "Chris your my best friend I want to make you feel better " and kissed my forehead and said "go to sleep Chris you need your rest" and he liked my black pajamas that I wore in "The Break Up episode they let me keep them them then Darren fell asleep .

then the next day Darren brought me breakfast in bed I said "thank you Darren " and he kissed me then said " I love you Chris" and I said I love you too Darren" I was suprised that Darren would say those three little words to me then we filmed some of our scenes at my house and Darren got down on his knee and said "Chris will you marry me? ".

I said yes Darren I will marry you " and few days later I was feeling alot better and said " I love you Darren Criss" and he said "I love you too Chris Colfer " then i snuggled up next to my soon be husband and we watched Glee I was crying when they showed Kurt and Blaine's scenes and my scenes Darren said " baby since you won the golden globe for playing Kurt it's time you win a emmy for it " I said " Darren it will never happen I wish for it though" .

then Darren hugged me and said " Chris you never know it might happen ".

I fell asleep Darren said " I Love You Kurt " and I said " Blaine are you talking to me or Chris and I started laughing and Darren said "I meant to say Chris and i said Kurt by accident ".

it was cute and I hated being sick at least i am feeling alot better since Darren is taking care of me I said " when do you want to get better " Darren laughed and said "you mean Married?"

I said "yes Darren thats what I meant ".

I cant think when I'm sick it sucks Darren and he said "yes Chris it does ".

then we got Married and Darren said" Chris ever since I first saw you as Kurt I knew I loved you and I knew you were the one for me " and I was crying and said "Darren I love you I have nothing without you I have been your best friend since we first met and I love you forever ".

then we were married and we kissed Darren said "Chris I love you " and I smiled and said "yes my new husband I love you too "


	2. Chapter 2

And I smiled and I said "Honey I love you too my sweet thing" and I was crying and Darren said "you okay Chris my darling" and I said "something's wrong with me I tripped and fell and broke my ribs so I went to the er and they made me feel better .

That's why i'm bandaged up and i'm in pain but but i'm okay I Love You Darren" and he leaned down and kissed me I felt Better.

after I fell asleep from the pain meds and Darren made alot of videos and songs to use to make me feel better then I woke up and Darren said " hey sleepyhead how you feeling" I open my ocean blue eyes and smiled after Darren showed me his get well present he made me and I said "I Love You Darren Everett Criss" and darren said " I Love You Too Christopher Paul Colfer" .

Then I was feeling alot better Darren snuggled up next to me and fell asleep the next day I felt so much better that I went back to the set and watched Darren film his scenes then he said "you want to do a Kurt and Blaine scene" then I looked at Darren and I said okay.

Then we filmed our scenes and I drank fluids to keep me hydrated and I fell asleep in my trailer Darren came in and said "hey sweetheart how are you feeling " I said "i'm doing okay i guess" Darren sang to me and I felt Better and he kissed me and said "Chris just rest you will feel better" i said okay .

I felt better then few days later I lost my voice I couldn't talk or sing then next thing I Knew Darren was taking care of me giving me tea with honey and lemon and I sent him a text saying "thank you baby" he sat next to me and I smiled.

Darren hugged me and kissed my forehead and fell asleep and Darren snuggled up next to me again and fell asleep I woke up few hours later .

and said "I Love You Darren" and he woke up and said " I Love You too Chris" then I was crying Darren said "Honey what's wrong " I texted him saying "what if i never get my voice back " Darren said "my love you will get it back " I was scared and Darren cheered me up by watching videos of us on youtube .

I smiled when i saw one some made of us saying we love other and Darren said" here's one someone made you Chris" i said "Darren did you make this for me ? " and Darren said "yes i did my love" .

And I was feeling better Darren used us singing "Let It Snow" and "Baby Its Cold Outside"for the songs Darren knows how to make me feel better every time I am sad or sick I'm still not used to calling him my husband but we do love each other and I was Crying .

when Darren made a cake for my Birthday and I said " Darren baby you didnt have to do this for me" he said "Chris my love i wanted to I love you and I got you this too " and I opened it and Darren got me a black leather bracelet and a Black scarf and I kissed Darren .

and I wasnt sick anymore Then everything was perfect I said "I love you Darren" and he said "I love you too Chris"


End file.
